


Message For Milo (Milo x Reader) NSFW

by Goldfishbowl (Goldfish_bowl)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Biting, Calf Riding, Cuddles, Cum Eating, F/M, Kissing, Makeouts, Massages, Pet Names, Riding, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Soft/Silliness, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, ass eating, big dick, cum stuffing, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldfish_bowl/pseuds/Goldfishbowl
Summary: You and Milo have been working hard but haven't had much time for eachother. When Milo coaxs you into a massage for the night things get well heated.DO NOT REPOST MY WORK
Relationships: Yarrow | Milo/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	Message For Milo (Milo x Reader) NSFW

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Language, Smut, Kissing, Makeouts, Vaginal Sex, Anal Play, Anal Fingering, Ass Eating, Massages, Calf Riding, Thigh Riding, Spanking, Biting, Size Difference, Size Kink, Riding, Big Dick, Cum Eating, Cum Stuffing, Pet Names, Soft/Silliness, Cuddles

You stroke your fingers delicately through silky pink hair, admiring how the waves slide effortlessly through your fingers. Your boyfriend, Milo, purrs beneath your touch. His head was rest in your lap while he sat infront of you on the floor on his knees, while you sat in an office chair at your computer. 

"Yer fingers are heaven my love, take a break?" He looks up at you and bats his chartreuse orbs at you. You smile down at him and tap his freckle dusted nose. 

"Silly, you just want me to give you a massage don't you?" You stroke your other hand through his rosey strands and he shivers as your fingers come in sync against his scalp. 

He giggles, "well, I know ya like rubbing my muscles too." Milo teases. 

You turn a little red in the face. Combing a strand of hair behind your ear you bite your lip to hide a smile, "maybe." 

"Maybe." He agrees. 

You look back at your computer then down at him again. You lick your dry lips at the thought of feeling him up. You'd been working hard all day, and he's been out training while you worked. Both of you easily deserved this.

"Alright, I'll give you a massage. But I get to sit on you." You condition. 

Milo smiles at you and crawls his way into a standing position. You now have to lift your head to look at him and he gives you a kiss. 

"I wouldn't have it any other way. C'mon!" His eyes light up joyfully as you stand from your chair and let him drag you to your bedroom. 

Milo let's your hand flop to your side in favor of falling into the cushion of your soft bed. You giggle as his inhumanly large body bounces, the bed creaks under his weight. He blinks his eyes at you while you giggle and he smiles at you. 

_Such sunshine to him._

"You have to take your shirt off if you want a rub down baby." You purr, crawling into your side of the bed. You helps you over his thick waist as he observes you from his back, you settle back with your butt against his crotch and he smiles up at you. Milo thumbs the belt loop of your jeggings. 

"I like it when ya undress me though. I like it even more when I can watch you undress for me first." 

You blush at his kind words. He rubs your hips encouragingly. You cross your arms, pressing your breasts together for his viewing pleasure you grab the hem of your gray tunic and pull it over your head. Milo's hands travel up your side's and he pinches you. You yelp and lean forward, catching yourself on his strong chest and coming nearly nose to nose with him. Milo sears a kiss against your mouth and you gasp against his mildly chapped lips. 

"Yer really pretty, y'know that?" He murmurs, he tosses his fingers through your hair and you lean into his touch. 

"Aren't I supposed to be the one making you feel good?" 

"Now, now Sugar, pleasure is a two way streak. You of all people should know just how much I love to please." Milo leans up to give you another kiss but you push him back down. 

"And you of all people should know that it's my turn to please. So why don't we start by getting these clothes off?" You scrape your nails aging the hemming of his shirt and he smiles up at you, he relaxes as you push the white fabric up his body, revealing all the toned and thick muscles to your veiw. 

"Yes, ma'am." Is his silky reply before he lifts his arms up and you pull the fabric away from his body. 

You lean off the side of his body to your bed side table. Your fingers pull the draw open and you grip the bottle of well used massage oil. You make a mental note to pick up some more when you go out. You unscrew the cap and absentmindly bring the bottle to your nose, the sweet honey and coconut smell flood your senses and you smile. You place a few drops in your other hand and set the bottle aside for later. 

You watch him with a calculated expression as you rub your hands together to spread the oil. As soon as you slide your hands across Milo's chest in heaven. 

His skin had always been a little more sensitive than usual, particularly his back and chest. You often wondered if it was because of how many soft Pokémon he handled. 

You skim your finger tips over the tough muscle and he nearly purrs at the special attention you pay to his sides. You admire the way his body shakes and shivers at your touch. It made you feel so powerful to bring such a large man to his knees. You blink lazily down at him, his hands where stroking and pawing at your thighs. You feel a firm bump against your ass and you giggle. 

"You're hard already?" 

"I can't help it when mah girl touches me like this." 

"I'm not even finished with your massage yet." You pout and Milo bites his lip. 

He loved all of your little expressions but the way you pouted made him want to shove his cock down your throat. Milo knew you could take it too. He was a sweet and sensitive man, or he thought so at least. He was hardly rough with you unless you asked for it, which was more often than usual, lately he had become more and more bold and you allowed him to continue taking the reins when it came to sex. But now you were in control, and he was merely at your mercy. 

"Then finish up quick, I wanna touch ya too." 

"Flip over for me big guy." You climb off his waist, admiring the buldge quickly before you pinch his side and he yelps, nearly rolling off the bed. You smirk down cheekily at him and he rolls over. 

"That wasn't fair." He no doubt pouts. You take liberty in yourself to pull your shorts down as he rolls into a comfortable spot. 

"Payback for earlier." You counter whilst picking up the oil bottle again. 

He brings his arms up to rest under his chin. Humming softly as you rub your hands together and get back on the bed, starting with his calves first. You thumb the muscle of his lower leg, slicking him up with oil. You watch his toes curl and you smile, only you could really do this to him. 

You take in the inviting sight of his thick thighs and his rather _fantastic_ bubble butt. 

"Hmm, take these off, lift those hips for me." You purr. You hook your fingers into his briefs and his green sleeper shorts. 

Obediantly, he lifts his hips up with easy and you pull the fabric down his legs. He lowers his hips into the bed, letting a little whine into his pillow. Milo lifts each of his legs to help you get him out of the sleepwear. 

"So, _so_ yummy, baby." You lean down and kiss his left cheek. His glutes clench and you chuckle. You can see his ears burning beneath his rose hair. 

"I-I'm cl-clean." He stutters the offer. Or, well, more so a question left for your interpretation.

You raise a brow before you smirk evily. You give him another kiss on the other cheek of his butt and his muscles tighten again. "As much as I would love to take a bite out of you I wanna feel you up some more." 

"Go for it Sugar, yer fingers feel amazing." 

You finish up the work you performed on his calves. Feeling bold you straddle the back of his knees and sit back on his calves. 

Your pussy throbs needily, you settle against his leg your face flushing lightly. His back floats up and down as he steadied his breathing. How could he look so enticing without even trying? 

You wiggle your hips and his head shoots up at the feeling of wetness against his thigh. He looks over his shoulder, freckled cheeks pink with lust. You smile at him as you grind your panty clad body against his hard muscle one. 

"Sugar, what are ya doin?" Milo asks, flushed. 

"I figured since you get to use my body to feel pleasure with a massage then I should be able to get a little something, something too." You pat his thigh, smearing some more honey scented oil across his rippled mucles. 

His thighs shake and a shiver runs itself up his spine as you stroke the outer meat of his upper leg. You pause at every other inch to squeeze the flesh gently. Milo's chest rumbles with a broken and quiet moan.

Then you strike. 

Milo yelps as your hands dig into the inviting, pert flesh of his butt. Your hands circle the globes of his ass and you smile deviously as he groans. 

"Coulda warned me." He chuckles brokenly. 

"Eh, there's no fun if there isn't a surprise baby." 

"Well- ah!" Milo throws his head back as you spread his cheeks apart with your hands to slather oil over his bubble butt. 

"Awww, my big boy Milo has a sensitive butt. So, so cute." 

"You already kneEWWW," he moans into his pillow as you slide a slick finger between his cheeks. Your swirl your index finger around, humming softly as he turned to putty. 

"You already knew that it was sensitive." He pants, getting his words out this time. "So good, feels so good." He mumbles, wracking his head back and forth while his hips bucked back into your hand. 

"Hmmm, clean, now I'm positive you planned this." You say casually, inserting another digit into his tight heat. Milo whines lowly as you begin to probe around for the spongey flesh inside of him. 

"I just thought-" 

"No, no baby, I understand perfectly. I haven't paid you any _special_ attention lately. And I can tell that you've been working so hard considering how many knots are in these gorgeous muscles." You scoot your way up his body until your right on top of his left leg. You kiss his shoulder blades and you stop moving your fingers as you leave butterfly kisses across his sunkissed skin. 

"My big, strong Milo. My gentle giant gym leader Milo. My handsome, hot body Milo. My-" 

He couldn't handle such praise anymore, he loved your praise. He _lived_ for your praise but he could only handle so much before he combusted. And combust he did. 

"Please, Sugar, my baby I can't take much more of this!" He cries, your somewhat quiet farm boy had broken into loud, almost pitiful, moans beneath your fingers. 

You slowly drag your hips across his thigh, giving you some lovely friction as your pussy shivered with need. His own opening clenched when your fingers brushed the sensitive part inside of him and he bit his pillow. Almost as if he would tear it apart. 

"S-Sugar! I have a request, please!" You lift your face from his bitten shoulder blades. 

"Yes, Milo?" 

"Use y-your tongue?" 

You blink at him and Milo looks over his shoulder. His face is redder than his fucking hair. His ears look like they're about to steam. His freckles has become a little darker over how red he was. You felt your pupils turn to heart eyes. 

Your tongue falls from your mouth and you lick stripes down his back. You nip his cheek and you watch the taut muscle constrict and tighten in a flex. 

"Your butt is pretty cute." 

"Sugarrrrr." He whines. 

"Yes, yes dear." You chuckle, you spread his ass apart and dove into the meal. 

Milo was a puddle beneath you in mere seconds. Your fingers continued to massage his lower back while you ate him out. The noises that you made with your tongue were obscene as you dive your tongue in and out of his body. 

You hum softly while Milo tries to keep himself from ripping the sheets in half with brute strength. You loved that you could bring such a goliath like him to his knees. 

"Baby, I'm gonna cum." Milo warns. 

You mumble against his hole thoughtfully. Giving the outside a few more licks you glance up his back again. 

"Can't have that, I haven't even gotten any yet," you lick your lips. "You still want me to fuck you, big boy?" 

"Yes, please sugar, I wanna feel you." Milo moans pitifully and you smile down at him. 

You get off his thigh and smack his butt. He yelps and flips over immediately. He kinda liked it when you spanked him though he was embarrassed to say so. 

When he flips onto his back you take in the totally wrecked expression of your boyfriend. His hair was disheveled and tangled from how he pulled it. His lips where red and swollen from biting them. His cock was at full mast, leaking messily with precum, and an angry red color at the tip. You where almost afraid his dick would turn purple from how much blood was rushing into his member. You always loved his cock. It was big and strong just like him. 

It curved nicely, just enough to brush your g-spot every time he thrusted up into you. It was heavy with weight, you felt like it could knock the wind out of you if he tried. If Milo fucked you for to long you'd eventually get a tummy ache with how much he pounded your body with pleasure. 

You straddle his hips, positioning his cock infront of your abdomen. He watched you with wide eyes as you handled his body against your own. You hold him by the tip of his cock pressed against your stomach. It almost hit your belly button it was just short by a centimeter. 

"Look Milo, every time you fuck up into my pussy this is how deep you go. You fill me up so well don't you think?" 

He blushes and squeezes his eyes shut. For extra measure he covers himself up with his hands. 

"Yer embarrassing me." Milo admits.

"Hmm, I know, it's to see you get so red. I don't get to see it very often. You lift yourself up on your knees and you rock forward. You line yourself up perfectly, the blunt, dribbling head rubbing against you and making you sigh happily. Milo gasps and his hands fly to your waist for something to hold on to. 

You lean forward a bit to brush your nose against his, just a moment. A moment for you to love him more than anything. You kiss his lips and he relaxed beneath you. 

It was a welcome distraction before you sink all the way down onto his lengthy and strong dick.

He bites your lip accidently while he moans into your mouth. You shove your tongue in his own mouth, swallowing his moan with your own. Your butt met his hips and he was buried inside of your cunt to the hilt. Milo holds onto your head, squaring your mouth against his and he rolls you over on your back. Milo kisses his way down your jaw and latches against your neck. 

"I love ya, fuck, Sugar, I love ya." 

You wrap your legs around his waist and being to buck up into his cock. Milo began to meet you half way. He pulled almost all the way out, leaving part of his tip inside of you before watching his large dick sink back down into you. He let out a shakey breath in your ear and you shiver. 

The pace was beginning slow. Milo wanted to show just how much he appreciated you. Although as soon as you mewled, _"please,"_ he was pounding your pussy mercilessly. 

Milo took both of your hand in his own, lacing his fingers with yours, naturally. He pressed them to the sides of your head and kissed you once more, a stark contrast between his rough pace. 

You start to giggle as Milo nuzzles your sternum and nipped the tissue above your breasts. "Milo, so silly just keep going I'm so close, baby." 

"You just make me so happy." He coughs out a chuckle. His eyes squint shut while he tries to concentrate. No, he was not going to cum first.

To assure this, he let go of one of your hands. He wedged his fingers between your bodies and stroked your clit. You arched into him almost instantly, jerking your hips against him erotically while you moaned like a whore. 

Milo grunts against your neck as your walls tighten around his cock. "Cum for me, sugar, cum for me." 

"Milooooo!" You drawl out his name blissfully. With a few more rough thrusts that bruise against your g-spot, and a few more fast flicks to the sensitive bundle of nerves above your hole. You came long and hard around his dick. 

Milo continues to fuck himself into your body while you squeal beneath his bulky frame. He digs a hand into your hair and yanks your head to the side before he sinks his teeth into the juncture between your neck and shoulder. You cry out, the over stimulation bringing tears to your eyes. 

"Tighter, tighter, ya keep gettin' tighter." He marvels at you. He leaves another bite on the other side of your body. Milo slows down a bit and you feel his cock scrape against your walls. Your pussy clings to him, nearly holding him still enough to stop him completely. A second orgasm hit you like a truck out of nowhere. Milo toppled over the edge with you when you screamed his name and tugged his pink hair. He bottoms out, never one to get you too dirty, you feel his hot cum flood your womb. You tremble beneath him, Milo finds the strength to hold himself up as he finishes to keep from crushing your smaller figure. 

He gently slips his cock out of you, watching with love as his seed spills out of your cunt. With two fingers he scoops some of his product up and stuffs it back inside of you. 

You push your hips up a little so it stays inside pussy. What was left on Milo's fingers is pressed to your lips. You clean his hand with your tongue, Milo kisses your forehead. 

"Thank ya for the massage, Sugar, I love you." He murmurs. 

You lick your lips clean of the substance and snuggle into his neck when he lays beside you. He dips down to kiss the injured spots on your neck, soothing the dull pain left by his teeth. 

"I love you too Milo, my big boy." You coo. 

He snorts and covers you with a blanket. The lights go out. You are safe and sound with him in your beds. Resting happily in eachothers arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my oneshots book! 
> 
> Leave a comment on what you think about this fic! Don't be afraid to drop some kudos too ;) 
> 
> Love Kat


End file.
